daphne' s friend
by samanddianefan10
Summary: alone for the week, a very pregnant Daphne worries that she'll be all alone, until she starts to spend time with David's pet Toby. just a little fluff!


For Kristen. Just a bit of fluff based on personal experience with my loving cat Toby.

Daphne found herself alone for the first time in a long, long time. She'd gotten so used to the joys of marriage and motherhood that she had no idea what she would do with the week of free time she found herself having. Freddie was graduating high school, and Niles promised Frasier that he and David would be there for the wonderful occasion. Daphne would have gladly went, but as she was so heavily pregnant her doctors advised against traveling.

Sighing, she sat down on the couch with a tuna sandwich in one hand and a good book on the other. It was at that moment she realized she wasn't alone, not really. There, staring at her (or her sandwich!) with huge eyes that reminded her of Puss In Boots from Shrek and purring happily was David's pet cat, Toby. She had to smile. She knew he wasn't happy to see her; rather it was the smell of the tuna that was bringing out his natural charm. So, being the kind-hearted woman that she was, she broke off a piece and tossed it at Toby, who readily accepted the treat. She smiled; she knew she couldn't do that if Niles or David were around. Niles did not think it was a good idea for pets to get used to human food, as he found it quite repulsive when animals begged while he ate. David was at an age where he was mimicking his father, so he, too, refused to share his treats for fear of his father's disapproval.

But no one was there to correct her, so she continued to share until Toby, finally content, crawled up on her rather sizable lap and made himself comfortable. Daphne smiled. This was kind of nice.

So she petted him until he rolled up into a ball and just lay there, enjoying the unexpected attention.

Being so pregnant, she found herself suddenly exhausted and decided to call it a night. She knew Niles would frown, but she just couldn't resist. Calling out Toby's name several times, she almost tripped as he raced her upstairs and waited by her bedroom. After opening the door, Daphne was quite amused to see that Toby had figured out which was her side of the bed- probably by all the pillows to prop her legs up- and took his place beside where she would lay. Of course, she missed Niles laying there with her, but this was kind of nice, too.

For the rest of the week, it was just the two of them. Niles would call daily, but she said nothing of the nightly visits from Toby. Once Toby got in bed with her, he stayed by her side for a few minutes of petting and being pampered, then would stay by her feet for the rest of the night. It helped ease her pain of missing her family more than she could have realized.

Finally, Niles and David came home. It was late at night, so David went off to bed and Niles decided to look for his wife. Knowing how exhausted she had been lately, he figured she was tired and had gone off to bed. To his surprise, she was not asleep; rather she was spending time with Toby.

"Darling," he called out in surprise. "It is so nice to see you, and by the way, what is it doing in here?"

"He's a he, not an it. And he's been keeping me company. We've become quite good friends, haven't we, Toby?"

"You know I can't possibly sleep with cat fur all over the sheets..."

"Oh, but Niles, he's been taking such good care of me! He hasn't left me alone for a minute. I missed you and David so much, but I think Toby sensed it. He has watched over me and this week hasn't been as hard as it might have been."

"I'm sorry, Daphne, I simply cannot allow that creature..."

"Oh, come on, Niles. Just for one night. Please?"

Seeing the look of joy on her face, how could he possibly tell her no? "Okay, but just for tonight."

"Oh, Niles, I do love you."

That was worth all the discomfort in the world, knowing that his wife loved him as he did her. "I love you, too, Daphne."

"How were Frasier and Freddie?"

"Oh, we would have had a wonderful time, except that Lilith was there. That was kind of the reason we came back tonight rather than tomorrow," Niles sighed.

"I'm sorry, dear. But at least you got to see your brother again!"

"True, and he promised to visit as soon as our little one arrives."

"Niles...remember when we first got together, and you promised you'd do anything to make me happy? You even traveled to England to try to reunite me parents!"

"Yes, and look how well that worked out."

"Never you mind that. I want you to know how much I adore you just for loving me, for making me feel like the only woman in the world."

"Daphne, to me, you are the only woman in the world."

"I love you, Niles Crane." Daphne smiled at him.

"I love you too."

Before he could say another word, both Daphne and Toby were sound asleep. God, she was so beautiful, even deep in slumber.

Before he could stop himself he found himself reaching over to pet the cat. He had taken good care of Daphne. Just then and there he decided that the next day he and David would visit the pet shop, hoping to find a few treats for the one who had been there for Daphne when he hadn't been able to.

The end


End file.
